Freer Than a Jaybird
by thefantasmickah
Summary: Pitch Perfect- Chloe's penchant for walking around naked quickly becomes one of Beca's favorite things. Also known as, Beca learns how to be okay with her body and gains more courage than she'd ever thought she'd have.


It's been three weeks since they moved in together after Beca graduates from Barden when she first walks in on Chloe naked. It's not as if she hasn't seen it all before (Chloe bared all to her during the first couple weeks of school, but she was more focused on her own state of undress at the time), but it's generally in a situation that the general public would consider _normal_. Situations like showers, and sex, and sex in showers.

That being said, the first time she walks into their apartment with a "Honey I'm home" on her lips and sees Chloe watering their house plants while completely naked, she almost drops her computer bag.

Chloe looks up at her as if there is nothing unusual about the situation. She walks over to shut the door and Beca's mouth. "Hi," she kisses Beca on the mouth and then walks back to the plants, "How was work?"

"Naked." Beca sputters out.

Chloe cocks her head to the side, "Yes?"

"You're naked."

"And you're not."

"But why?" Beca quickly backtracks, "Not that I'm not enjoying it, but is there a reason?"

"I like being naked," Chloe says and turns back around to continue watering her plants. "So what do you want for dinner?"

Just like that, the subject is dropped. Later however, when Chloe is pouring them some wine to drink before dinner is out of the oven, Beca walks over to the window and closes the blinds, just because they're on the second floor doesn't mean someone can't see into the apartment.

Chloe notices, of course and clucks her tongue, "Worry wart."

"Concerned citizen," Beca corrects and laughs when Chloe makes a face and crosses over to her.

"You're silly." She puts the glasses on the coffee table and wraps her arms around Beca's waist, swaying them gently to a dance only she can hear. She kisses Beca slowly and all thoughts of Chloe being naked slip out of her head. Almost.

* * *

Chloe's penchant for walking around naked quickly becomes one of Beca's favorite things. And she doesn't mean that in the creepy or sexual way either, though it is quite enjoyable to see her naked. It's more how comfortable Chloe is with her body and how sometimes she looks like she's more comfortable out of clothes than she is in clothes. "I don't know," Chloe says to her when she mentions it, "I guess I just like being me without all those other things added on." Beca just grins at that and kisses her on the cheek. It suits her.

Somehow Chloe is able to convince Beca to start joining her in her everyday activities around the house, sans clothing. Beca feels completely ridiculous when she first ventures out of their bedroom wearing nothing but the towel from her shower earlier. She scuffs the ground with her toe, "Chloe, do I have to do this?"

Chloe looks at her, her hair is pulled back slightly with bits here and there cascading around her face. Her face softens and she walks to Beca. She grabs hold of the towel and pulls it from Beca's body gently, it falls to the floor. She cups Beca's face in her hands and brings them close together, "You're beautiful."

Beca blushes and tries to look away, everything suddenly too much to bear. "Chloe."

"Hey, hey," Chloe's thumbs wipe soothing words that Beca's skin absorbs, "Just one step at a time. Only when you're ready."

"God," Beca laughs, "You must think I'm ridiculous."

"Nah," Chloe smiles and moves her hands to circle Beca's waist, "I think that you're human."

Beca pulls Chloe closer, their bodies brushing, "What does that make you then?"

"Extraordinary."

Beca laughs and kisses Chloe lightly, "You have that right."

"Mmmm." Chloe pulls back and licks her lips, "I think pancakes sound good for breakfast."

She turns and practically skips to the kitchen. Beca can't help but appreciate the way she looks when she goes. Even after all this time, she still can't quite believe that Chloe is there, with her, tangibly.

"Hey, Bec? You coming?" She hears so she follows the path to the kitchen.

A question pops in her mind, "Chlo? Wouldn't it hurt if you got something hot on"- Her train of thought freezes when she sees Chloe putting on an apron. She gulps- "Your skin."

Chloe turns and smiles at her, "That's why I wear protection." She winks exaggeratedly and opens the fridge, "Blueberries?"

"Yeah," Beca shakes her head and moves to the cabinet, pulling out some flour and other ingredients, "That sounds good."

* * *

Beca gets to the point where it's become almost _natural_ for her to strip out of her clothing as soon as she unlocks the door to their apartment and she's _home_. Chloe grins when she tells her this and Beca finds herself being pulled into their bedroom and pushed in the direction of the bed.

"I love you so much," Chloe tells her and even though it's not the first time she's heard it, Beca's heart jumps and she can't help the heat that blooms throughout her body.

"I love you too."

Chloe looks down at her in a way that makes Beca melt into the bed. Chloe leans down and hovers over her, almost touching, "Hi."

Beca leans up and captures her lips, "Less talking. More kissing," she says between kisses and pulls Chloe on top of her before flipping them over. She straddles Chloe and kisses her again, long and drawn out. She pulls back slightly, "You're my favourite." The way Chloe bites her lip at Beca's admission makes Beca fall in love a little deeper.

Chloe kisses her collarbone and pulls her so their skin is flush. "Talk later. Make love now."

Beca laughs and nips at the skin underneath Chloe's ear, "As you wish," she whispers.

* * *

It's not until Chloe opens the door naked when the next door neighbor knocks that Beca decides it's time to lay down some rules.

"Chloe," she hisses from the kitchen, pouring her third cup of coffee of the day.

Chloe looks at her, wide-eyed and confused, "What?" She whispers back, door still cracked open with Mr. Olgenheimer standing at the threshold of their apartment.

"You're _naked_." Beca gestures up and down Chloe's body unnecessarily.

"Oh, right!" She looks at the eldery man who is pointedly avoiding looking at her, "I am so sorry, Mr. Olgenheimer. I forgot."

"It's alright, Miss Mitchell. I just wanted to give you the mail that they put in our box by accident."

Chloe accepts the mail, making sure to keep the door closed most of the way so Beca won't yell at her again. "Thank you, Mr. Olgenheimer. Tell your wife 'Hi' for us."

"Will do, dear. Have a nice day."

She closes the door softly as he leaves and turns slowly to face Beca expecting the worst. Instead she sees her girlfriend looking a little weepy. "Hey, what's wrong?" She crosses the short distance and wraps Beca in a warm hug.

"Nothing," Beca sniffs and laughs, feeling completely ridiculous. She buries her fingers in Chloe's hair and pulls her closer. "Do you think he doesn't know which one of us is which or did he think that we were..." She trails off.

Chloe pulls back and studies Beca. Her face softens, "Oh Bec. If we were ever to get married I would definitely take your name." She kisses Beca's forehead and pulls her close. "I'd be proud to wear it."

Beca laughs and then hiccups, "God, I'm a wreck."

"A little bit," Chloe agrees, "But aren't we all?"

* * *

Besides the fact the Chloe does almost everything naked, Beca loves the way that Chloe is so unapologetically Chloe and the way she makes Beca feel the same.

One night, after a particularly long time in the studio, all Beca wants to do is crawl in bed and cuddle with Chloe. Maybe some hot chocolate too. She unlocks the door and is surprised when the apartment is dark, Chloe usually waits up for her when she knows she'll be back before 11. "Babe? Chloe?" She calls out into the darkness. She hears no response so she puts her bag down and locks the front door before heading in the direction of their bedroom.

She pauses at the doorway and can't help the smile that blossoms across her face when she sees Chloe asleep with a book in her hands, glasses perched haphazardly across her face. "You dork," she whispers and crosses to the bed, sitting lightly next to Chloe. She picks up the book and marks the place. She sets it on the table next to the bed and then carefully takes off Chloe's glasses. Chloe's face scrunches and she sighs in her sleep turning to face Beca. "God I love you." Beca brushes Chloe's hair off her face and leans to kiss her on the forehead.

Smiling softly Beca heads to the bathroom to wash up before bed. She laughs when she realizes that it might not be the way she was intending, but she would get to cuddle in bed with Chloe afterall.

* * *

They've lived together for almost a year and been together for almost four when Beca demands another rule be adhered to. It's one of the few days where Beca gets off earlier than Chloe and she celebrates by shedding all her clothing except for socks and proceeds to reenact the scene from _Risky Business_, for once glad of the hardwood hallway floor. It's when she skids into the living room and falls rather spectacularly in front of a surprised Chloe and Aubrey that she regrets her decision.

Stunned and unable to think she stares at the two of them in horror until Chloe starts laughing. "This is priceless!"

"Oh my god! Aubrey!" Beca tries to hurry to her feet, forgetting that the socks she's wearing are what got her in trouble in the first place.

Aubrey shakes her head and goes to turn off the music while Chloe helps Beca to her feet. "I'm just going to go help her-" Chloe gestures to the bedroom and walks Beca to the bedroom. Once inside she moves Beca to the bed, "Oh my god, Beca. Are you okay? Did you hit anything?"

Beca moans, "My pride."

Chloe laughs and kisses her shoulder, climbing on the bed and hugging her from behind. "But seriously, are you actually hurt?"

Beca sighs and leans back into her girlfriend, "I might have bruised something, but other than that, no." She rolls her eyes when she hears Chloe snicker. "I knew I never should have let you talk me into watching that movie."

Chloe lightly tickles her sides, "Pshh, you know you loved it.

"Whatever." She sighs and rests her head against Chloe's. "Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"New rule. Tell me when Aubrey's coming over so I can be more decently dressed."

Chloe laughs and falls back on the bed pulling Beca with her, "I don't know, you look more than decent right now."

Beca turns to face her and groans as Chloe's hands grope her ass. "Ughh, not now. You know as much as I love you, Aubrey is waiting for you and I'll never hear the end of this from Jesse if you don't go back to her right now."

Chloe's bottom lip sticks out, "But..."

Beca captures it and sucks on it lightly. "Plus my ass hurts from my poorly executed landing."

Chloe laughs breathily, her face slightly flushed. "You're going to have to get off me if you want me to go back to Aubrey. Otherwise..." She trails off and her eyes start to wander across Beca's body.

Beca gets up and pulls Chloe to a sitting position, "Perv. Now go talk to Aubrey, I'll get dressed and then come out."

"Yes, dear."

When she exits the room, Chloe's made tea and she and Aubrey are sitting on the couch gushing over something. "What's up?" She sits next to Chloe and steals a sip from her mug.

Aubrey looks positively gleeful, "Jesse proposed!"

Beca shrugs, "So the old boy finally did it."

Chloe looks at her and smacks her thigh lightly, "Beca!"

"What? I'm happy for you two. He told me he was thinking of asking you about a month ago."

"A month?" Aubrey's eyebrows raise. "What could have taken him so long?"

Beca's eyes move to look at Aubrey's left hand where a shiny ring looks, unsurprisingly, at home, "He had to find the perfect ring. And he needed a little help."

A look of realization dawns on Chloe, "So _that's_why you were asking me all those questions about Aubrey. Why didn't you clue me in?"

Beca shrugs, "You can't keep a secret, Babe."

"Hey!" Chloe crosses her arms.

Aubrey laughs. "It's true."

"Yeah, well."

"Shh, you know I love you." Beca takes Chloe's hand in hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

Beca takes the day off from working at the studio and calls Chloe to let her know that she's making dinner and Chloe is not allowed, under any circumstances, to have Aubrey or Jesse or any of their other friends over tonight. Chloe just laughs and promises saying she'll be there alone tonight and she can't wait to see what Beca manages not to burn.

They've been together for over five years now and they are both starting to do really well for themselves. Aubrey and Jesse were married just over a month ago and standing at the altar as Jesse's Best Woman really hits home to Beca that she wants that. That hitch of breath when she watches Chloe walk down the aisle before Aubrey. The way she can't think of anything else except spending the rest of her life with the woman she loves.

She's wearing probably the most ridiculous apron they own and nothing else when she hears the keys in the door. She rushes to the divider between the kitchen and the living room and pokes her head out, making sure Chloe is alone.

"You're such a goober, you know that?" Chloe laughs when she sees her.

Beca can't help but stick her tongue out and then step out fully to greet her. "Hi." She hugs Chloe tightly. "Happy Not-Our-Anniversary, but I love you and wanted to make you completely edible food, I promise."

"I trust you." Chloe laughs and kisses Beca lightly. "You smell like excitement."

"What on earth does that mean?"

"It means I can tell you're excited about something and can't wait to tell me."

Beca laughs, "How do you know me so well?"

"I've had six years to get to know you, Bec. I'm pretty good at you now."

That's as good a lead in as Beca can think of so she starts, "So, I was thinking. I know five years of being together is a really long time, at least for me, so what do you think about making it even longer?"

Chloe's eyes widen almost comically, "Are you being serious right now?"

Beca nods and bites her lip, "Chloe, will you marry me?"

When Chloe says yes and kisses her, tears streaming down her face, all Beca can do is think of how beautiful she is in this moment and how they need to have a private ceremony with just the two of them, naked, just how Chloe prefers.

Beca pulls back from Chloe just slightly and gestures at the apron, "I didn't really have pockets for the ring."

Chloe laughs and hugs her tightly, "That's okay. You can show me later." She looks at Beca seriously, "How much time until dinner needs to come out of the oven?"

Beca thinks for a second before answering, "Probably about thirty minutes, why?"

"Have we ever had sex on the couch?"

Chloe is looking at Beca in the way that heats her from the inside out, "I can't say we have."

"Cool," Chloe says as she makes Beca walk backwards until her legs hit the couch, she pushes her down and straddles Beca, "Because we're going to break it in to celebrate."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
